I Got A How Ya Doin', Baby? From You
by ItsAComedyOfSorts
Summary: One-shot: Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine. To say Blaine had a crush on Kurt was a bit of an understatement. Not only was Kurt the head male Cheerio and extremely popular, but he was nice. He was really nice.


**I Got A "How Ya Doin', Baby?" From You**

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So before you read I would like to apologize to anyone reading my fic 'Walk Away'. I have been really busy and stressed out because of school and other nonsense lately. I am working to get chapter 2 done and I will get it up and going as soon as I find time! Again, sorry!**

**Also, I took down this story briefly to edit it and fix some of the problems. I think its good now!**

**Now for this story, I wrote it from a burst of inspiration with all this Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine stuff. I think it's adorable! So then this happened. I hope this kinda makes up for my horrible procrastination with my chapter fic.**

**I hope you enjoy this little one-shot of mine :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (no matter how many times I've tried )**

**ooooOOOOOOOOOOoooo**

_**BRING**_

The school bell rang obnoxiously, awakening a daydreaming Blaine Anderson and pulling him back down to reality. Blaine was actually quite relieved. This was his least favourite class of the day and it was right before lunch.

**Now how is that fair? **Blaine thought.

Blaine sat up from his seat, and began collecting his notes and text book. His glasses had started to slide off his nose, but he caught them with his index finger and pushed them right back into place. As soon as all his books were collected, he began to head outside to his favourite lunch spot, the bleachers. At lunch the football field was usually pretty empty. This gave Blaine a peaceful and quiet area to eat his lunch and write without disruptions. Blaine found sanctuary at the bleachers. The jocks were too busy filling their faces in the cafeteria to bother him out there.

Blaine sat down in his favourite spot, not too high up but just low enough, and pulled out an apple and his notebook. He took a deep breath of fresh air and began to write. Blaine really enjoyed writing. It kept his spirits up when he was constantly being tormented. Even at home he felt pressured to be something he wasn't. His dad had an obsession with _perfection_. Blaine knew he didn't fit that image. The only time he would ever talk to Blaine was to make sure his grades were keeping up. He used his writing as an escape and to just be him.

Blaine had been thinking of a scenario between his two favourite TV show characters that he created. He just had to write it. He bent his head behind his notebook and began to write, trying to get his thoughts out before he forgot. A sharp whistle blew through the air and startled Blaine. He turned to his right and noticed that the Cheerios where filing into the football field with Coach Sylvester following behind. Blaine figured they were probably practising a crazy new routine Sue had come up with. Blaine didn't have much interest in girls dancing around in mini skirts and tube tops so he turned his attention back to his writing. But then he saw _him._ Kurt Hummel. Blaine involuntarily sighed at the sight of the tall brunette. He couldn't help but notice how well the Cheerios uniform hugged Kurt's body. To say Blaine had a crush on Kurt was a bit of an understatement. Ever since he had met Kurt he had been fascinated. This boy, with his perfectly coiffed chestnut-brown hair, porcelain like skin, and piercing blue (sometimes grey, depending on the day) eyes, had completely captivated Blaine. Not only was he the head male Cheerio and extremely popular, but he was nice. He was _really_ nice. Blaine began to think back to when he first met Kurt. He had been cornered in the hallway by one of the popular jocks who seemed to take a particular liking in making Blaine's life a living hell. He had pushed Blaine into the corner making him drop his notes and force his glasses to fall off. He had been taunting Blaine about being a '_fag_' and a '_nerd_'. At the time he had no idea what to do, he couldn't see well without his glasses and he was completely helpless. And then Kurt showed up. He had walked right up to the bully and told him to get lost and leave Blaine alone. The jock shrugged and walked away, threatening to get Blaine when he didn't have anyone to protect him. Kurt had handed Blaine his glasses and helped him pick up his notes.

Blaine shuddered at the thought of that moment, he was really quite scared until Kurt showed up. Ever since that moment Kurt began to talk to Blaine in class, which made Blaine's crush become much _much_ worse.

**He wouldn't be interested in a guy like me though.** Blaine thought. And for that matter, a _guy_ even. Blaine had no idea if he was gay or not. However, he had heard about Kurt and Brittany Pierce making out last year. This lead Blaine to believe he was straight. **But you never really know, I mean he could be. Right?** Blaine thought hopefully.

The loud screech of a megaphone brought Blaine out of his thoughts. "You think this is hard? I'm currently reading Twilight: New Moon! THAT'S HARD!" Coach Sylvester shouted into the megaphone. Blaine glanced across the field and noticed that the Cheerios were now stretching for the stunt that Sue Sylvester was attempting to explain through wildly overdone graphs and dramatic movement. Blaine searched the field for Kurt and saw him reaching his arm over and across his head in a stretch. He also noticed the sliver of pale skin that peeked through underneath Kurt's t-shirt hemline. Blaine subconsciously licked his lips. He sat up quickly to leave before he got too distracted. He still had to try and concentrate through the second half of the day. He gathered his notebook in one hand and his apple in the other. Blaine began to walk back into the school when he was cut off abruptly by none other then his tormentor.

"Well if it isn't Blaine Anderson, the queen of the school. Shall I bow, your highness? Oh, wait, sorry. Your kind prefer to curtsy." The bully smiled coldly.

"Leave me alone, Zimmerman." Blaine tried to pass the jock but was stopped with a hard shove to the ground. Blaine tried to get up but was pushed back down.

"You belong down there! You're nothing but dirt." Zimmerman spat down at Blaine and then noticed his notebook.

"What's this? A diary?" Zimmerman smirked as he picked it up.

"Hey! Give that back!" Blaine tried to get up again but was kicked over by the jock. Blaine felt a searing pain not only in his side from being kicked, but in his hand too. He had scraped his hand on a sharp rock on the ground and it began to bleed. Blaine began to feel hopeless. He just wanted to disappear.

"Hey! HEY! I'm talking to you, Zimmerman!"

Blaine looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. Kurt was running up to them. He stopped right beside Blaine glaring at the bully.

"I don't believe that's your notebook, Zimmerman."

"I don't believe it's any of your business, Hummel."

Zimmerman now had his full attention to Kurt and was trying to look as threatening as possible.

"Leave him alone, James." Kurt had put emphasis on every word. The jock glared at Kurt then turned to Blaine.

"Here's your notebook, princess." He spat. James threw the notebook towards Blaine and trudged away.

Kurt turned to Blaine who had grabbed his notebook and was brushing off the dirt. "Need help up?" Kurt extended his hand to Blaine. The shorter boy pushed his glasses back into place with his index finger and placed his hand in Kurt's. Once Blaine was on his feet he smiled up at his savior.

"I, uh...t-thanks. Thanks a lot." Blaine blushed.

Kurt smiled, "Don't worry about it, Blaine. Really, it was no problem."

"Well... thanks anyway. I already said that. I mean not that I'm not really thankful! I just mean tha-"

Kurt had placed his hand to Blaine's mouth. "Blaine?"

"Mmph."

"It's okay." Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's mouth.

"Oh. Right." A goofy, lopsided grin spread on Blaine's face. Kurt chuckled lightly at the cute look on Blaine's face.

**_BRING_**

The lunch bell rang startling the two boys. "Well, I should get to class. I'll see you later, Blaine." Kurt smiled and left towards the school doors. Blaine stood there staring after Kurt and lifted his hand to touch his mouth and smiled.

ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

Blaine sat at his usual table beside his friend Mike Chang in their calculus class. He was working on a particularly difficult equation when the door at the front of the room flung open, startling the entire class. Blaine's head flew up. Coach Sylvester stood in the doorway with a determined look and a finger pointed right at Blaine.

"Hobbit. My office. Five minutes." She then left abruptly leaving the class, and Blaine, startled.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Mike whispered to the wide-eyed boy.

Blaine looked towards his friend and mouthed _'I have no idea.' _The curly haired boy stood up and left the classroom with the confused eyes of the students on him. Blaine proceeded to walk down the hallway to Coach Sylvester's office trying to think of an explanation as to why she wanted to see him. He turned the corner and walked up to the door.

**Just Breathe.** He told himself. Blaine turned the knob and opened the door to find not only Sue Sylvester, but Kurt there as well.

"Sit down." Sue motioned to the chair beside Kurt, opposite her. "Frodo. Porcelain. I have some serious business to discuss."

The boys exchanged confused and worried glances.

"I've been checking on your grades, Porcelain, as it is now customary that I make sure my Cheerios have passing grades thanks to one Will Schuester. You are in danger of failing your math class." Sue informed him.

Kurt gulped, "So...what should I do? I'm not off the Cheerios am I?"

"Not a chance. You are our secret weapon at Nationals and I am not risking losing to those chimpanzees. That's why I've asked our young Burt Reynolds here to join us." Sue turned to Blaine.

"So you want me to...tutor Kurt?" Blaine wasn't sure if this was all some extremely vivid dream or if Coach Sylvester was really asking this.

"Exactly. Porcelain, you will report to the library Tuesdays and Thursdays for tutoring with Short Round and your grades will improve. Now get out off my office." Sue motioned for them to leave.

Kurt and Blaine rose from their seats and exited the office. They began to walk down the hallway together. Kurt looked over at Blaine and noticed he looked...scared almost.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kurt touched Blaine's arm lightly.

Blaine jumped at the sudden noise and contact.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Kurt was trying to hold back his laughter as he apologized. Blaine looked so frightened but it was adorable.

"N-no, it's okay, just off in my own little dream world." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt smiled back, he thought Blaine's happiness was very contagious. He studied Blaine, he hadn't really noticed it before but Blaine was _very_ attractive. He was shorter then Kurt, but definitely well built. He had beautiful warm, brown eyes with little bits of gold specks, hidden behind his black framed glasses. His hair was dark brown, nearly black, and was curly (sometimes constrained by gel). And he had an amazingly goofy grin you just had to smile along with. And of course, Blaine's collection of bow ties. Kurt definitely appreciated that.

Blaine had noticed Kurt looking at him. **Oh no! Do I have something on my face? **Blaine started internally freaking out.

"So I'll see you in the library tomorrow then?" Blaine said trying to not think about whatever was on his face...or in his teeth...or maybe something was wrong with his hair!

"Yeah, definitely", Kurt smiled, "See you then." He waved and headed off in the direction of his class.

"See you then." Blaine said as he turned in the opposite direction for his class.

ooooOOOOOOOOOOoooo

** The next day **

Blaine sat in class deep in thought, finishing up his study plan for him and Kurt today. He had been up late last night completely freaking out over the fact that it would be just him and Kurt... alone. He even found it difficult to concentrate during classes that day. All he could think about was Kurt's eye's, Kurt's smile, Kurt's lips...

**Okay, stop! You're meeting Kurt in about five minutes. Pull yourself together, Anderson!**

Blaine took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. The bell rang dismissing the class. Blaine got up to collect his notes and textbook and began to walk towards to library. He realized about halfway there that he forgot a pen. Blaine sighed, turned around, and began to walk to his locker when he noticed someone standing at the end of the hallway staring at him. The figure began to walk towards Blaine at a very fast pace, once it got closer he noticed who it was.

**James Zimmerman**, Blaine thought in fear.

The bully began to run towards Blaine. "Don't got your stupid boyfriend defending you now." James yelled.

Blaine turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could in the other direction. He turned his head and seen James catching up on him. **Yeah you can definitely outrun a jock, Blaine. Good thinking. **

Blaine began frantically looking around for a way to escape. And there it was. He turned the corner on his right and flew into a crevice in the wall pressing against the edge to hide himself from view. When James turned the corner he continued running, he didn't notice where Blaine had hidden. The frightened boy stood there for few moments to catch his breath and make sure the bully was gone.

"Hello."

"AH!" Blaine jumped back and turned around to see Kurt Hummel staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh my god, I just about had heart failure!"

Kurt laughed, "I didn't realize I was so terrifying."

Blaine gave a breath of laugh, while trying to control his breathing. "Well, let's say we get get studying."

ooooOOOOOOOOOOoooo

"So if _x_ is equal to seven then the _y_ variable is...?"

Kurt sat very still beside Blaine thinking. "Four point two?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. He studied the concentrated look on his face. His eyes were determined and he was biting his bottom lip.

"Perfect." Blaine breathed out with a smile.

"Yes!", Kurt cheered, "this isn't that hard after all." He had a satisfied grin on his face.

"See, I knew you could do this." Blaine smiled up at him.

Kurt began to think, "I guess Cheerio practice is just getting to me. I don't spend enough time actually doing homework. I'm usually thinking of new routines."

"Maybe try and work in a couple hours of studying instead of focusing only on the Cheerios. I mean, it obviously pays off to always be thinking about it, but y'know...take a little time for education." Blaine smiled hoping this would help.

Kurt thought over what Blaine had just said, "What do you mean 'it obviously pays off'?"

Blaine realized what he had said and began to blush, "W-well I just mean that you're the most talented Cheerio out there."

"You really think so?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely." Blaine replied.

"Wow, that is honestly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Kurt breathed.

"Only the truth." Blaine smiled. He realized they had somehow moved extremely close together and were only a few inches apart.

**Talk about getting lost in someone's eyes. **Blaine thought. He suddenly felt the need to change the subject. Blaine cleared his throat.

"So..uh, are you still dating Brittany?" Blaine realized what he had just asked and was mentally slapping himself. "S-sorry that's not really any of my business."

Kurt began to laugh.

Blaine was internally cursing himself. **Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.**

No, no it's alright." Kurt tried to contain his laughter, "No, I'm not. That was a stupid experimental thing I did last year."

Blaine sat there processing the information. "So...so you're-"

"Gay? Yes I am. I've know for years but I just wanted to make sure, I guess." Kurt shrugged.

"Oh." was all Blaine could say until he gathered his thoughts. "Me too." Blaine was staring at his lap. He blushed and looked up at Kurt. "I haven't really told a lot of people. Even my parents don't know."

Kurt leaned forward and placed his hand on Blaine's. Blaine paused and stared at their hands together. Kurt nodded for him to continue.

"My dad, well, he's not the most accepting of...that." Blaine shrugged and looked away.

Kurt looked at Blaine sympathetically and tried to think of something, anything to say to make him smile again.

"Blaine, if you ever need someone to talk to or help with anything, anything at all, I'll always be here." Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine trying to direct all his compassion towards this sad, lost looking boy.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, "Really? You would do that for someone you barely know? For... for me?"

Kurt smiled and leaned closer, "It's not for someone I barely know, it's for you. Blaine, you are the most intelligent, sweet, kind, incredible person I've ever met. I know we haven't known each other long but, to me, you feel like an old friend. Someone I've known for a long time. You move me, Blaine." This time, Kurt was the one to blush.

"I feel the same way too." Blaine admitted. **C'mon just ask him. Ask him out on a date. You can do it! What's the worst that could happen? Well, other than rejection. Not the point. You can do this. **Blaine mustered up all the courage he could, "Kurt, I was wondering if maybe...you know, if you're not too busy or anything...if maybe you might, I don't know, maybe want to...like, do something or go somewhere at sometime or...something." Blaine knew he was rambling, but he'd never asked anyone one a date before. It was absolutely nerve wracking.

Kurt's face broke into a smile, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Blaine gulped, "uhh...yes."

Kurt placed his hand underneath Blaine's chin and pulled their lips together in a kiss that Blaine had only dreamed would ever happen. He thought the world must have stopped because all he could feel was Kurt's soft lips moving against his and his hand on Blaine's cheek.

They slowly pulled away and leaned their foreheads together.

"I would love to."

ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

**And there you have it folks! And yes, Blaine now stutters when he's nervous.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has taken their time to read this, but most importantly, I would like to thank my Dormouse. She has helped me improve my writing and stuck with me through all my crazy. Without her I would have never tried writing.**

**Please leave a review so I can know how to improve or if I'm awful and crazy and should just stop :P**

**THANK YOU :)**


End file.
